herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue
|goals = Defeat Dazzler (formerly, failed) Help the X-Men |occupation = |family = |friends = Gambit, Wolverine, Professor X, Storm, Captain America, Wasp, Thor, Havok, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel Human Torch, Colossus, Synapse, Doctor Voodoo |enemies = William Stryker, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Deathstrike, Silver Samurai, Mastermind, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Wolverine (formerly), Storm (formerly), Ms. Marvel (formerly), Angel (formerly), Dazzler (formerly) |type of hero = Redeemed Superheroine}} Rogue (real name Anna Marie) is a member of the X-Men and a popular hero in the Marvel Universe, and ahs the ability to absorb someone's powers by simply touching the, but at risk of killing them in the process. She was originally a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but later became one of the core members, teacher, and leader of the X-Men. She was created by Chris Claremont and Michael Golden. In the X-Men films, she was portrayed by Anna Paquin, who also played Sookie Stackhouse in the HBO tv series, True Blood. Background She suffers from the fact that due to her mutation she can never touch another living being without fear of absorbing their abilities and risk killing them in the process - this has made Rogue confused and angry in the past and continues to haunt her but she has broken away from her original role as a member of the Brotherhood and become a hero, fighting against the schemes of her own adoptive-mother - Mystique - as well as other villains such as Magneto. Rogue is one of the "core" group of X-Men and as such she has appeared in almost all cartoons, movies and video games based on the comics and has had romantic-relationships with Gambit, Colossus, Campbell, and Pulse - none of these lasted long but it is generally accepted that of all her relationships it was Gambit that had most impact on her, of course a major drawback in all her relationships was she could not touch those she cared for without harming them. Rogue has the potential to be one of the X-Men's most powerful members due to her abilities, though whether she will ever be able to fully control them or not is still in question. Biography Early Life Anna Marie is the daughter of Owen and Priscilla, who married early in their relationship in Caldecott County, Mississippi, and Anna often spent time with her aunt Carrie. When Priscilla disappeared due to the commune's failed attempt to use the Native American mysticism to reach the Far Banks, Anna Marie was taken in by her aunt, who became a strict due to her sister's disappearance. Anna Marie was a rebellious child, and eventually ran away from her father when she was a teenager, prompting her to be nicknamed Rogue. Powers Emerging During this time, Rogue became attracted to Cody Robbins, and her powers manifested she began to kiss him impulsively. Her mutant powers began to absorb his life energy due to skin-to-skin contact, leaving him in a coma that he couldn't be awaken from. She was traumatized because of what she did, and began to wore clothes that concealed her body so she wouldn't nearly kill someone with skin contact. Rogue wasn't able to control her powers at first, and any contact with someone activated it, and she sometimes retained the memories of the peoples she touched. As a result, Rogue became a loner, and wished she didn't have to cover herself up to protect people. The Brotherhood Rogue was later approached by Mystique, and took the young mutant in as a daughter, and recruited her into the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Also, Mystique manipulated Rogue's emotions, as she turned her loneliness into bitterness and anger against her mutant powers and those who were prejudiced against mutants. Rogue fought many superheroes, notably the X-Men, the Avengers, Ms. Marvel and Dazzler, and was a great enemy to the heroes due to her power absorption. During a fight with Ms. Marvel, Rogue gained her memories and powers permanently, and was later ordered to defeat the Avengers. When going to their headquarters, she managed to absorb Captain America and Thor, but was forced to retreat and regroup with the Brotherhood. Rogue later participated in the Brotherhood's attempt to release Destiny, but they were defeated by the Avengers, and Rogue and Mystique escaped. Later on, Rogue fought Wolverine and Storm at the Pentagon, but was defeated when Storm threw her out with a cyclone. During a battle against ROM, the Brotherhood were captured again, but Rogue, Mystique and Destiny escaped after liberating the group from Windust Prison. The three renamed the group the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants, and the trio sought revenge against the X-Men. The trio decided to fight Angel, but Dazzler came to the rescue and defeated the three, causing Rogue to vow revenge against Dazzler. Rogue became envious of Dazzler's popular lifestyle, and defeated by her on numerous occasions, and eventually returned to Mystique after going against her to defeat the superheroine. X-Men Rogue began to suffer great pain from Carol Danvers' memories, and turned to Professor X and the X-Men to stop it. She was attacked by Carol (now going by Binary), but Professor X welcomed her to the school, reminded his allies of their ideals, and invited her to live in the mansion. Rogue decided to become a member of the X-Men, and attended Wolverine's wedding, who was angered that she had joined the team. She later gained his trust by saving his fiancée's life Viper, and later became a valued and trusted member of the team by everyone. During a battle against Mastermind, Mystique attempted to rescue Rogue from the X-Men, but Anna Marie told Mystique that she had joined of her own free will. Gallery Images 250px-Rogue Vol 3.jpg rogue new costume.jpg Uncanny Avengers (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1 variant cover.jpg|Rogue with the members of the Avengers Unity Division. gambit and rogue.jpg|Gambit and Rogue Gambit and Rogue.jpg 90's_Rogue.png|Rogue in the 1990's X-Men cartoon. rogue angry.gif Rogue-x-men-evolution.jpg|Rogue in X-Men: Evolution. Rogue_Depressed.png Rogue Enraged.png|Rogue enraged in X-Men: Evolution. Rogue_x-men_legends.png|Rogue in X-Men Legends. Rogue_x-men_legends_II.png|Rogue in X-Men Legends. Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Trivia *Ranked # 5 on IGN's Top Twenty-Five X-Men. *Ranked # 4 on IGN's Top Ten X-Babes. *Ranked # 3 on Marvel's list of Top 10 Toughest Female for 2009. *Was given the title of # 1 X-Men on CBR's Top 50 X-Men of All Time in 2008. *Rogue went up against Wonder Woman in the webseries DEATH BATTLE and won. In the "Deadpool vs. The Mask" episode, Deadpool tries to use the Continuity Gem to make it so Wonder Woman won by punching Rogue's face in. *Captain America considers Rogue a great asset for any team, and that she would be a great leader or second-in-command (and he would later make her the leader of the Avengers Unity Division). Navigation Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Avengers Members Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Category:Martyr Category:Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mutants Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Archenemy Category:Mentor Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Big Good Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes